I know what happened during the week of Diva
by Gleekplayer
Summary: Blaine and Kurt broke up. During the episode of Diva Blaine was vaporaped by Tina and Mike found out what happened and confronts Blaine. Smut. One-shot.


This story happened when Mike came to Lima in order to help New Directions at Regionals.

Mike, Mercedes and Kurt came to Glee and they were practising the songs for Regionals when Mike approached to Blaine.

Mike: Hey Blaine. Can I talk to you for a second?

Blaine: Sure.

Mike: I mean alone.

Blaine: Sure.

Then the two guys went to the locker room.

Blaine: So, what´s up?

Mike: I don´t know how to say it so I´m just going to say it. ok?

Blaine: Ok.

Mike: The thing is that I heard something about you and Tina. Something about vaporape.

Blaine: That thing! I swear It doesn´t mean anything for me. I mean I´m gay and I don´t love Tina.

Mike: I believe you but I don´t like the idea of thinking about you and Tina during the vaporape ..

Blaine: Mike. Listen. If you want to make up with Tina you can do it. You just have to forget that it happend. I mean we didn´t have sex. She only touched my chest.

Mike: But still I don´t like the idea.

Blaine: It´s the same if I touch your chest. It wouldn´t mean anything.

Mike: I get it but maybe for you it didn´t mean anything but maybe it meant something for her.

Blaine: Ok. I think I have an idea.

Mike: Ok. What do you have in mind?

Blaine: Maybe if I do you the same thing what Tina did to me you would be able to stop think about it.

Mike: I don´t know dude. I´m not comfortable if a gay man touches me. Not offense.

Blaine: Ok. What if you think that I´m going to give you a massage?

Mike: Ok.

Blaine: So take your shirt off.

Mike: Ok.

So Mike took his shirt off and then Blaine started to touch Mike´s chest. Mike liked the way Blaine was touching his chest but he didn´t want to recognize it. Suddenly Blaine stopped touching Mike´s chest.

Blaine: So ... that´s what happened.

Mike: And ... you didn´t like it ... even a little bit.

Blaine: I was sick and like I told you I´m gay. Wait ... did you like it?

Mike: Well ... that wasn´t bad.

Then Blaine and Mike looked each other and then they started to kiss passionately.

Mike: I´m not gay.

Blaine: I don´t care. We are just two bros having sex.

Mike: Ok. It doesn´t mean we´re going to be boyfriends after having sex.

Blaine: That´s cool for me.

Then they started to kiss, after that Mike took Blaine´s shirt off and he said to Blaine.

Mike: I can perfectly understand why Tina was in love with you.

After that Mike took Blaine´s pants off and Blaine did the same with Mike´s pants and Blaine was freaking out because Mike´s cock was big.

Blaine: So ... Tina was right. You have a nice cock , Mike.

Mike: You too, Wait ... did you talk to Tina about my cock?

Blaine: She mentioned one time. I don´t remember why.

Then they took their underpants off.

Mike walked over Blaine and he started to suck Blaine´s cock. He had never done it before but he loved the taste of Blaine´s cock. Then Blaine took a finger and he put into Mike´ass. Oh my god! shouted Mike. Please fuck me Blaine!. Take it easy Mike. Now I´m going to put another finger. Then Blaine put another finger and after that he put another. Fuck me Blaine. I´m begging you!.

"You are so sexy when you beg," Blaine said leaning forward and kissing Mike's shoulder. Mike tried to relax as much as possible as he felt Blaine's head at his entrance. He clenched his hands in the sheets as Blaine gripped his hips and thrust inside him. He saw stars as Blaine brushed against his prostate.

"Oh god," Mike groaned. "Faster." Blaine slid out and back in faster and harder. Mike was in heaven as Blaine brushed his prostate again and again.

"I'm gonna cum," Mike groaned.

"I'm close," Blaine groaned. A few more thrusts and they came together yelling loudly. Blaine collapsed on top of Mike with a grunt. Mike buried his face in the pillow as he came down from his orgasm. He felt Blaine slip out of him and grunted at the loss. He felt Blaine slide off him and turned onto his side so that they lay face to face.

"Amazing," Mike whispered. Blaine rested his hand against Mike´s face and kissed him deeply.

Mike: We should do this again.

Blaine: Yeah! Definetily.


End file.
